God of Heroes!
by maraudergirl68448
Summary: What if Percy had become a god? What will his powers be? How will he get along with the other gods whose children he sacrificed his mortality for? Will his friends have a place in his new life? Will he find love? How will immortality suit him? Will he lose everything that made him Percy Jackson, saviour of Olympus? Or will he become someone different all together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! this is my first Percy Jackson fanfic, I just wanted to try it out! I will admit I haven't read the heroes of Olympus, but I have started 'The lost hero' and I love it!**

**Obviously this is set in the first Percy Jackson series, at the part where the gods offer Percy God hood! I wanted Percy to accept (No offense to any Percebeth shippers) so I hope you enjoy!**

**This chapter is half copied of the chapter in 'The last Olympian' when the gods offer god hood, but the rest is (Sorta) original!**

**Also, I guess I should say I don't own this series or its characters because for some reason that's a big deal on fanfiction...**

* * *

**'PERCY JACKSON!' Poseidon announced. My name echoed around the chamber.**

**All talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth fire. Everyone's eyes were on me – all the gods, the demigods, the Cyclops, the spirits. I walked into the middle of the throne room. Hestia smiled at me reassuringly. She was in the form of a girl now, and she seemed happy and content to be sitting by her fire again. Her smile gave me courage to keep walking.**

**First I bowed to Zeus. Then I knelt at my fathers feet.**

**'Rise, my son.' Poseidon said.**

**I stood uneasily.**

**'A great hero must be rewarded.' Poseidon said. 'Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?'**

**I waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like me, but not a single one protested.**

**'The council agrees,' Zeus said. 'Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods.'**

**I hesitated. 'Any gift?'**

**Zeus nodded grimly. 'I know what you will ask. The greatest gist of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but Perseus Jackson – if you wish it, you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your fathers lieutenant for all time.'**

**I stared at him, stunned. 'Um...a god?'**

**Zeus rolled his eyes. 'A dim-witted god, apparently, but yes. With the consensus of the council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever.'**

**'Hmm,' Ares mused. 'That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea.'**

**'I approve as well,' Athena said, though she was looking at Annabeth.**

**I glanced back. Annabeth was trying not to meet my eyes. Her face was pale. I flashed back to two years ago, when I'd thought she was going to take the pledge to Artemis and become a Hunter. I'd been on the edge of a panic attack, thinking that I'd lose her. Now she looked pretty much the same way.**

**I thought about the Three Fates, and the way I'd seen my life flash by. I could avoid all that. No ageing, no death, no body in the grave. I could be a teenager forever, in top condition, powerful and immortal, serving my father. I could have power and eternal life.**

But then I thought about my friends from camp – Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard, so many others who were now dead. I thought about Ethan Nakamura and Luke.

And I knew what to do.

'What about the minor gods children and the demigods that don't know who their godly parent is?' I asked, staring as defiantly as I could into Zeus's stormy eyes.

He frowned, not understanding the question. 'What of them?'

'This whole mess with Cronus started because one demigod was angry at their parent.' I didn't have to look to know Hermes was glaring at me. 'He was able to assemble an army of demigods because they all felt abandoned and unloved by their godly parent.'

The council stared, whispering among themselves, but kept their eyes on me. The tired part of me desperately wanted to ask if I could be excused to have a nap, but I was sure it wouldn't be taken lightly.

Finally Zeus spoke up. 'What is it you're asking?'

I sighed. He didn't sound as angry as expected at least. 'I ask that every demigod, minor or not, have a place at camp. They all deserve a place they can learn to train and learn to survive. Also that every demigod is to be recognised by their parent by the age of thirteen. If it had been done from the start, I'm sure there would be less casualties.' I said bitterly. 'And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway. You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. They're going to be trained and accepted instead.

Silence.

I was afraid that I might have asked too much of the gods. But someone had to tell them, otherwise history would repeat itself, and that person may as well be me since I was already on a most of the councils bad side.

'I agree.' I was shocked to see Athena had spoken. She was now staring at me, her expression blank.

Well the world nearly ended today, something else unexpected was bound to happen.

'Hold on a minute-' Apollo began before my father spoke over him.

'Percy, you ask much, you presume much.'

'If you continue with ignoring your children, you'll be back in this mess years from now, possibly with a different outcome!' I spoke loudly, my voice echoed. 'I would think it would be in the councils best interest to avoid a similar situation from happening!' I desperately wanted to find somewhere to sleep. I felt like a child who had refused a nap and was being grumpy with everything.

I waited for the gods to speak. They remained silent as they stared between Zeus and I. I stared back at Zeus, even if his eyes were full of anger directed at me.

'Father,' I broke my staring contest with Zeus (Which I was totally winning) to look over at Athena who gracefully stood from her throne and walked towards Zeus. They spoke in hushed voices, neither looked happy, but they nodded.

I gulped.

Had she asked for me to be executed? Did they really think it was too hard to recognise their children? Was I being punished for telling them how to avoid a similar situation years from now?

All of the gods were listening to their hushed conversation, how, I wasn't sure. But I was able to take some comfort in hoping that if it was bad news for me, my father wouldn't be smiling.

A moment later, Athena returned to her throne. Zeus still had an angry expression, his voice was neutral. 'All in favor?' I was about to ask what was being voted on, but I was too stunned to see hands of all the gods raise. Zeus nodded to himself before speaking again. 'Perseus Jackson, your opinions have been noted and action will be taken.' I was sure I wasn't the only shocked being in the room. 'From this day forth, all gods, no matter their importance, will recognise their children when they reach the age of thirteen. A cabin will be created for the children of each god at the camp. But in exchange, you will have to accept a condition.'

I blinked. Wasn't I told I could have a wish? Shouldn't everything he just said be my gift?

I cleared my throat, hoping I didn't sound as shocked and confused as I felt. 'Only if you – All of you - swear on the Styx.'

Zeus blanched, outrage radiated from his body, but it was Dionysus who shouted 'What? You don't trust us?!'

'Someone once told me,' I said. 'that I should always get a solemn oath.'

'Guilty.' Hades shrugged.

There was another moment of silence, but I refused to allow it to make me to take back my words. Perhaps then, all those demigods that fought in anger could get their justice.

'Very well.' Zeus said grudgingly. 'In the name of the council, we swear on the River Styx that we will keep our side of your wish as long as you fulfil yours.'

I froze. Perhaps I should have asked what I needed to do before making them swear an oath. But hadn't I been through enough? All I wanted for crying out loud was somewhere I could sleep without worrying about a bloody war!

But what other choice had I? Demigods deserved to know where they came from and know how to defend themselves.

'What is your condition?' I asked, trying to fight off the fear seeping into my heart. Surely they wouldn't force me to do something like hold up the sky, because I've literally been there done that.

Athena spoke up. 'We will fulfill our promise, but we need someone to make sure we continue to do so. To not allow any demigod be forgotten. Someone who can guide any stray demigods to where they will be safe. Someone any demigod can turn to if a crisis occurs.'

'You want me to remind you of your promise?' I asked, dubious to what was being asked of me.

'We are asking you to become a god,' Zeus said. 'A god of heroes.'

There was murmurs of opinions filling the silence. I stared at the gods in turn before looking up at his father who was smiling.

A god? They were seriously asking me to become a god?

I glanced back, staring straight into Annabeths pale face. She was now looking at me, a sad smile placed on her lips.

There was so much I wanted to tell her, like how she had saved me more times than she knew, how my feelings changed for her into something I didn't fully understand but mainly how I didn't want to lose her as a friend.

But if I refused, nothing would change. I had the opportunity to change things for the better. I couldn't let demigods die for nothing all because gods wouldn't acknowledge them.

_I need to do this. _I mouthed at her, hoping she would understand.

Even from the distance, I could see her grey eyes glistening.

I turned back to Zeus, knowing every pair of eyes were on me, waiting for my decision.

I took a deep breath, my beating heart sounded like a pounding drum against my ribcage.

'Lord Zeus, I accept your condition.'

* * *

**Should I continue?**

**Let me know! I have loads of idea's for this story! :D**

**But I don't think I'll include a Percebeth pairing...Sorry to any hardcore shippers!**

**Till next time (Hopefully) ~Maraudergirl68448**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I was so surprised by the support for this story! I hope you will all be happy to know I will be continuing it!**

**This is a filler chapter, and I accidentally made it too sappy, and I couldn't get the proper phrasing, but it's way better than my first attempt!**

**Also, I know in the book, Grover is unconscious for this part, but I forgot about that until I had written most of his part in this chapter, so just know it has been noted but I don't want to have to write this chapter a third time because it's not at all exciting! But I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, I was asked if Percy could have more than one domain and in response I was like 'Hell yeah!'. I've read a fanfic with the same storyline as this one, where Percy get a load of domains (Not naming it) and felt like it was way to much. So if anyone wants to help me choose another domain for Percy, let me know! I would like to see him in charge of a water type domain (For obvious reasons) but the third can be anything! He isn't going to be like Hermes with a load of domains, but I think he'll have plenty in three...right?**

* * *

'You will all need to leave.' Athena's voice echoed in the chamber.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but I felt dread rise in me as I realised I would be alone and away from my friends.

I turned around to see Annabeth had tears streaming down her cheeks, her grey eyes were slightly swollen and red. Underneath the mud, blood and sweat, her skin was pale.

Grover stood next to her, his hand on her shoulder, like a brother that was supporting his sister. His face was pale too, he had a small smile on his lips.

I ignored the part of me that told me to stay where I was. I walked quickly towards my friends. Before anyone could ask me what I was doing, I pulled my two best friends into a hug. I smiled, despite the situation, as they wrapped their arm around me.

I didn't care if Athena cursed me for hugging her daughter, or if Zeus blasted me for wasting time. I didn't know when I'd see them next and I didn't want them to leave without knowing I would miss them.

'I'll see you both soon.' I silently swore that this wouldn't be the last time I saw them before they got older.

I felt them both nod. Annabeth's arms were wrapped tightly around me, her head resting on my shoulder. 'We're not going to forget you anytime soon, seaweed brain.'

I smiled at the nickname.

'Visit soon.' Grover bleated.

I felt both my shoulders moisten with their tears. I felt tears falling from my own eyes.

'Thank you both for everything.' I said, low enough for only them to hear. 'I'll always be in debt to you both.'

Before either could say another word, two strong arms picked the three of us up, our feet kicking in the air and hitting shins. I turned my head to the right to try to see who had grabbed us. Thankfully I wouldn't bruise because I was invincible thanks to the Styx.

It was Tyson.

'Ty, can you please put us down.' I tried to ask as softly as I could in case he took it the wrong way, but it came out breathless.

My brother did as asked, setting us back on our feet gently.

'My brother, a god!' Tyson was grinning.

I placed my hand on Tyson's shoulder, smiling up at my younger brother. 'My brother, the bravest Cyclops ever.'

Tyson grinned bigger, all his teeth on display. It would have been terrifying if you weren't used to being around him, but all I could see was a happy brother.

'Could we move this along?' Ares almost shouted, I wasn't sure whether to feel afraid as I could hear something like excitement in his voice.

He was going to pummel me as soon as I was immortal.

'You must all leave now.' Athena repeated herself.

I looked up at Tyson. 'I'll see you later.' I was sure I would be able to go underwater even if it wasn't going to be my domain.

He nodded, still grinning, before returning to the other Cyclops who were technically all my brothers.

I turned back to Annabeth and Grover. 'As soon as I can, I'll visit.' I said, nervous about what would happen when they left.

I looked straight at Grover, he was staring to shake. 'Hey G-man, I bet Juniper will be ecstatic about the promotion. And-Oomf!' I nearly fell over as Grover tackled me into a hug.

'We still have the empathy link. We can break it now and-'

'No. If you need anything, use it and I'll come running. Besides, gods can't die, so no worries there.' I tried to joke, but it made Grover tighten his grip on my neck.

I looked over at Annabeth for assistance. She gave me a watery smile before trying to pull Grover away by his shoulder.

'Come on Grover, we need to leave.' she insisted as Grover stubbornly held on.

He finally nodded. 'I'll explain everything to Sally.' Grover said as he released me.

'Thanks G-man. If you have time outside of being a Lord, could just check on her and make sure she's okay?'

'Sure thing.' Grover smiled as he stood back.

I turned to Annabeth. 'So wise girl, any advice?'

She stared at me, her mouth open before shaking her head. 'You'll do great.'

I pulled her into one more hug. 'You'll create incredible buildings.'

She hugged me tighter before releasing me. It was strange complimenting each other without insults tossed in. But it didn't seem right to do so in our situation.

'Enough. Everyone that is not a council member or Perseus Jackson, leave now.' Zeus bellowed, thunder followed his words.

Annabeth and Grover game me one last glance and smile before turning around to leave.

I watched everyone leave, the doors closed behind the Cyclops, Tyson being the last to leave. Ass on as the doors shut, I turned to face the council, surprised to see a swirling black mist placed beside the fire Hestia had been poking earlier.

Poseidon was the one to explain. He walked towards me, shrinking the closer he got until he was at a human size.

'The fates will arrive shortly. They will choose your domains.' He placed his hand on my shoulder like fathers do in the movies. It was a strange gesture to me, having grown up with only a mother and a rotten step-father.

Before I could respond or question why the fates needed to be there, the three old creatures stepped through the mist, one carrying a long string that was stretched out.

The string was familiar, as I had seen a similar string once before when I was twelve.

It was a string of life.

Dread filled me as I realised whose string it was.

Mine.

* * *

**I will admit that I have no idea how mortals become immortal, I've read on the different ways Dionysus was turned immortal and I decided to create my own way!**

**So as I said on top, this was a filler chapter where Percy got to say goodbye to his friends (I'm unhappy with how sappy and how bad I wrote the dialogue for every character in this chapter...)**

**Let me know what two domains you think Percy should have aside from being the god of Hereos! I can't wait to see your suggestions! :D**

**Oh and I was asked if Percy could be...well basically...a manwhore and...I thought about it and for some reason, I like the idea! (Although it does bother me) but he's going to be a god! He**

**Oh and I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**Till next time ~Maraudergirl68448**


	3. Chapter 3

It had to be a trap.

Memory of three years ago when the council voted on whether or not to kill me to avoid the prophecy sprung to mind. Even though I had conquered the prophecy in their favour, did they really hate me so much that despite everything I've been through, they would all kill me?

'It is not what you think, son.' I turned to face my dad who had spoken. 'They are here as they are in charge of the ritual of turning mortals into gods.'

'It's a different if you had married a god.' Artemis spoke up, sounding repulsed by the idea. 'The mortal automatically turns immortal when marrying a god because they have bound their lives and soul together.'

'Least this way, we get a first row show, Arty.' Apollo chuckled as glares were thrown his way.

Thunder erupted in the background.

'Perhaps we should get on with it.' Zeus said, his voice as gentle as always.

I turned back to the fates who had moved closer to the fire. I took some comfort when I saw they had nothing to cut the strings...unless they planned to burn it.

As if I wasn't anxious enough.

A cauldron suddenly appeared between the two fates who weren't holding my string. They both grabbed a handle and attempted to heave it onto the fire Hestia had left.

And I mean they really attempted.

I they had been in a zombie movie, their arms would have snapped off.

Zeus seemingly became bored by the old women's struggles as he snapped his fingers and the cauldron left their hands and was placed on the fire.

Neither women gave thanks to Zeus, which was odd. But what was more stranger was Zeus didn't look to be praised.

'Who will bless the boy?' Zeus said, looking at each and every member of the council.

Before I could ask what he meant, two figures stood up.

Poseidon and Aphrodite.

'Two blessings?' Hera asked, sounding genuinely shocked.

Aphrodite gave a smile a dying man would give up his last moments of life to see. 'Twice the luck.'

The same sense of dread filled me when the fates entered. I wanted to refuse her blessing, but something told me refusing a God's blessing wouldn't be taken well, especially a Goddess who took pleasure out of doing whatever she had done to mine and Annabeth's relationship.

I glanced at Poseidon, hoping for some reassurance. Instead he was staring at Aphrodite.

I turned my attention back to the old women, wary that one of them held the string that could end my life. Not something you want in the hands of a stranger.

From what I could tell, the cauldron was empty. Their was no sound of bubbling water or steam. Instead the bottom of the black cauldron seemed to be turning red.

'Um, what happens now?' I asked, hating being the only clueless person in the room.

It was like I was back at camp when I was twelve.

This time Athena explained. 'We wait until the cauldron turns red. Then the fates will do the main part of the ritual, Poseidon and Aphrodite will give blood and their blessings and-'

Zeus cut her off by gesturing with his hand. He was staring intently at the cauldron.

I followed his gaze to see the black cauldron, now red, with a blue and green flame underneath.

How didn't I notice?

After a moment of stillness, one of the fates who had tried lifting the cauldron took something out of the sleeve of her cloak like a magician would with flowers.

Instead of colourful flowers that may or not be fake, the fate took out a dagger that looked as sharp as...well sharper than the sharpest thing that comes to mind.

My anxiety rose again as I glanced between the dagger and my string.

I was shocked when instead the fate quickly used the dagger to slice the palm of her own hand. I was even more shocked to see instead of red blood or gold ichor, grey sludge escaped the cut.

The fate held her bleeding hand over the cauldron, allowing the grey sludge to fall into the cauldron. She then passed the dagger to the next fate (The one NOT holding my string) who did the same. The fate who was holding my string handed my life over to her sister before copying the other two.

Silver smoke was leaving the cauldron, it looked both deadly and enticing to touch.

I lowered my gaze to see the fates had their heads bent towards the cauldron, although if they were speaking, they spoke in low tones or were silent.

I watched as my father and Aphrodite approached the three figures. Aphrodite flashed me a smile that would make me feel like an idiot on a regular day.

One of the fates, without turned around, held out the dagger to them. Aphrodite took it, but grimaced at the grey liquid on the blade.

She turned to Poseidon. 'May I?' She asked sweetly and before he could respond, she cleaned the blade off his shirt.

Poseidon pinched the bridge of his nose but didn't protest.

Aphrodite stood between the fates, speaking as she drew gold blood and allowed it to spill into the cauldron.

'_I Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, Beauty and Sexuality, bless Perseus Jackson and grant him safe passage from mortality to God. Under my blessing, Perseus Jackson will gain the domain of Sexual attraction'_

I felt my mouth drop open and my face heat to lava temperature.

I heard laughter coming from the thrones, but I was too shocked to find the source.

I wasn't sure whether I was more angry or mortified.

Aphrodite Smiled at me again as she walked towards Poseidon who was having trouble keeping a straight face as he walked towards the cauldron with the dagger in hand.

Well at least I didn't have to worry about not embarrassing myself any more...Aphrodite demolished any chance of me keeping my dignity.

Poseidon did the same as Aphrodite. He sliced his palm until gold ichor dripped into the cauldron before speaking.

'_I Poseidon, God of the sea, rivers and earthquakes, bless my son, Perseus Jackson for safe passage from mortality to God. Under my blessing, I grant Perseus Jackson to be my second in command, to control my domains and if need be, to fulfil my roles.'_

I stared at my father who was smiling at me, before glancing at Zeus, who was radiating anger. I looked back at the fates who were circling the cauldron now, still silent as before.

I watched, as my heart beat loudly against my ribcage, as the one holding the string raised it over the opening of the cauldron. The silver smoke had changed into gold, it looked like the powder form of Gods blood. The smoke evaded being touched as it rose around the hands and string.

'What are you-' I started to ask before the fate let go of the string, allowing it to fall into the cauldron. 'Wait-' I stepped forward, even though I knew there wasn't a chance of catching the string.

Before I could take another step, I felt my whole body start to burn.

I had already been burned by lava, although because I was the son of a sea-god, I didn't feel the extent of the pain it should have made. I wasn't prepared for the blistering inferno.

I heard someone screaming, and I knew it was me.

Was this all a set-up? Had Zeus or another God organised for the fates to kill me under the pretence of becoming a god? Was my father in on it?

I thought the River of Styx had been bad, it was nothing in comparison as every part of my body became ignited. The River had just felt like my skin was burning, this torture was burning my organs, blood and skin. It felt like someone had ignited Greek fire inside me and was allowing it to spread throughout my body.

I couldn't feel anything besides the pain. It consumed and enveloped my body and soul.

I tried to think about anything else, anything that might help make the pain manageable. I couldn't think of anything except basic information.

_I was Percy Jackson._

_I was the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon, God of the sea._

_My best friends are Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood._

_I had just been in the battle of a lifetime against the leader of titans._

_I fulfilled a prophecy and saved Olympus._

_I was sacrificing my life so demi gods couldn't be taken advantage of anymore._

Even though the fire was still burning my body, I somehow was capable of opening my eyes-which I couldn't remember closing-but all I see was pure molten gold.

I couldn't make out any shapes, it was like a gold film was covering my eyes.

The fire that was burning my body was starting to weaken. The Greek fire now felt like lava. At least it was bearable.

As the fire started to extinguish, The gold in my vision started to fade and I was able to make out my surroundings.

I was lying on the floor in front of the council (just another thing to add to my list of embarrassment) and there was something different.

The once huge thrones and owners of those thrones were no longer huge. They actually looked normal sized.

I glanced between the faces of each God and Goddess, noting that the three old women and their cauldron were no longer in the room. Each face had a different expression.

Annoyance, anger, pride, humoured, sceptical and boredom.

I tried to pick myself off the ground, but whatever the fire had done to my body made it feel stiff and...weird.

Fortunately my father stood from his throne and helped me to my feet. Aside from the proud look in his eyes, humour crinkled them.

'It will take a bit of getting used to,-' he said, helping me balance myself as I felt like I was about to fall over with an unknown weight. 'But you'll get used to it.'

I looked away from Poseidon and took a glance around the room. It was disorienting as the last of the gold disappeared but left a crystal clear vision. My hearing seemed to improve as well as I could hear whispers from outside the large doors, possibly belonging to concerned minor gods who might have heard my screaming.

'I don't so.' I said shocking myself when I heard my voice. It was deeper and smoother.

Poseidon smiled again. 'That's what they all say.' He then turned to the council, after clapping me on the back and a metallic sound erupted.

I glanced down to see my clothes had changed completely.

I was no longer wearing the scraps of clothing I had just been hoping to cover me. My skin was no longer covered in mud and grime.

My skin was now a sun-kissed tan, clear of any scars or freckles. I looked like I just stepped off the set of a movie about ancient Rome. I was wearing white tunic under armour that covered my whole torso and back. The abdomen part of the bronze armour was moulded to look like a six-pack and the chest had a symbol placed in the centre and two smaller symbols on both sides of the larger one.

The large symbol in the centre was of a sword striking vertically through the symbol for Olympus with sun rays surrounding it. The symbol on my left side was a trident. the symbol on the right was the outline of a heart. All the symbols were outlined in gold.

There wasn't a mirror in the room so I couldn't see what else was different about me. But I didn't need a mirror to know the old Percy Jackson was gone.

Zeus stood from his throne. Thunder erupted behind him as his voice bellowed for miles.

'Welcome Perseus Jackson. God of Heroes, sea and-' I was glad I wasn't the only one red in the face as Zeus proclaimed my last domain. 'Sexuality.' He said reluctantly.

All the other members of the council stood from their thrones and simultaneously said 'Welcome.'

A large number of voices came from outside the room, all repeating the same word which were soon followed by cheers.

I turned to my dad. 'So that's it? I'm-I'm a god now?'

'Yes and I think a celebration is in order.'

'A celebration?' I asked, confused. I guessed the Gods really used every excuse to throw a party.

Poseidon nodded. 'We have three events to celebrate.'

I watched as the rest of the council walked past us, towards the large doors, which were no longer large, they were to scale as well. But the Gods all shrunk before they walked out the doors.

'What? Wait, how come...-' I was completely confused.

'I've told you that it would take time to get used to.' Poseidon chuckled. 'You are no longer human height.'

'Oh.' I started to wish Athena had blessed me now.

'And as for the celebrations, You defeated Kronos. If that wasn't a big enough accomplishment,' A strange emotion flashed through his eyes, but I wasn't able to tell what it was. '-Today is your birthday. and now we must celebrate your choice of becoming a god.'

For some reason, the accomplishment of defeating Kronos didn't seem like such a big deal. In fact it felt odd to be praised for it.

'I'm sixteen?' I blurted without thinking. Huh, I hadn't noticed, but yet again,it didn't seem like something to celebrate.

Poseidon nodded. 'A lot has happened in the last few days.' A wistful look appeared on his face. 'My palace has to be rebuilt.''

I couldn't help but chuckle. 'I'll help, but I'm not great at building.'

'I think it's wise that you don't go to my palace for the near future.'

'Because of Triton?' I remembered my first encounter with my half-brother who was a merman. He had proudly announced he was second in command.

Poseidon nodded. 'He'll understand, but it will be better if you aren't there when he finds out.'

I glanced outside the open doors. 'Should we join the party before it gets too wild?' I just wanted to take a break from everything that happened.

The events of the last few days were definitely enough excitement for more than one lifetime.

'Ah yes, I saw Chiron's family not so long ago. I fear we might be too late.'

Sounds of loud cheers and something heavy falling could be heard.

'Yeah, I think you're right.'

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry if this chapter has some questionable parts...I had to re-write most of it because my laptop decided to screw up and save less than half of the story than I had written and I wanted to update today!**

**Let me know if any parts should be re-wrote and I'll fix it tomorrow! I just spent the last hour writing this and my laptop is currently at 9% battery...**

**So let me know what you think! :) Does everyone approve of Percy's domains? ;) I see one of them being really fun to write! :D **

**Till next time ~Maraudergirl68448**


End file.
